


Будет лучше

by neun_geschichten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони хочет помочь Стиву в выборе невесты, ведь Стив заслуживает лучшего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будет лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940686) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



**Стив**  
  
– Зачем ты моешь посуду? У тебя вон там стоит произведение посудомоечного искусства, – ворчит Тони, присаживаясь за стол.  
– Ну, это же я, – отвечает Стив, споласкивая пену. – У меня не так уж много грязной посуды.  
– Не в этом дело, Стив. Эта штука экономит время. Ты бы мог провести его с пользой.  
– Я не... – Стив сглатывает, уставившись в раковину. Ему не хочется говорить, что сейчас время – это то, чего у него в избытке. Поставив стакан на сушилку и вытерев руки, он засовывает полотенце за ручку блестящей сталью посудомоечной машины и прислоняется к столу.  
– Видишь? Теперь это вешалка для полотенца за три тысячи долларов.  
Стив с трудом сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица, услышав цену.  
– Я не просил навороченную посудомойку.   
– Она стандартная, – отвечает Тони, снимая перчатки без пальцев.   
Стив не уверен, тягал ли Тони гантели или это просто дань моде. Не мог же он замерзнуть? В одной-то майке. Чувство стиля Тони его порой немного озадачивает.   
– Это не значит, что я не ценю... – хочет сказать Стив, но Тони прерывает его, подняв руку. Это действительно так, Стив очень благодарен за все: апартаменты, спортивный зал... Тони даже усовершенствовал материал его униформы. Отчаявшись, Стив присаживается рядом. – Я начну ей пользоваться.  
– Серьезно. Ты бы мог тренироваться, кадрить красоток – что угодно.  
– Я же сказал, я начну ей пользоваться, – огрызается Стив, и, о черт, кажется, это было грубо.  
– Тебя никто не заставляет ей пользоваться, – говорит Тони, изогнув бровь. – Я просто прикалываюсь. Мне все равно.  
Стив только кивает. Конечно, он прикалывается.  
– Кстати, о развлечениях. Ты же знаешь, что можешь приводить сюда кого захочешь? Я к тому, что ми каса... ну, это твой дом. Или жизнь здесь вредит твоему имиджу?  
Стив немного не догоняет, ведь Тони снова здесь с ним, Наташа и Клинт заглядывали на днях, чтобы посмотреть фильм. Он регулярно принимает гостей. Стив недоуменно щурится, глядя на Тони.  
– Красотки, Роджерс, – медленно повторяет Тони. – Женщины, дамочки, детки, кисы. Или ты боишься, что кто-нибудь из нас пересечется с одной из них в Башне?  
– Нет. Почему... о чем ты говоришь?  
– Если ты встретишь привлекательную особь противоположного пола и приведешь ее сюда любоваться гравюрами, Джарвис не станет пускать слезоточивый газ.  
Стив издает смешок.  
– Думаю, не станет.  
– Если ты, конечно, не предпочитаешь водить их на свиданки. Кто знает, может, ты боишься сталкерш.  
– Кого?  
– Не бери в голову. Оставайся золотым, Понибой*.  
Этого Стив тоже не понимает, но это нормально. Он достает пакет апельсинового сока и наливает два полных стакана – он всегда был хорошим хозяином, – в то время как Тони подтаскивает к себе его ноутбук и быстро находит сайт с фотографиями улыбающихся парочек.  
– Я парень, ищу девушку, – печатает он.  
– Тони.  
– Тс-с-с. Ищу тебе спутницу жизни. Потом поблагодаришь.  
Спутницу? Тони заделался свахой? Стив хмурится. Это в любом случае плохая идея.  
– Возраст... по умолчанию стоит от двадцати пяти до тридцати пяти, предлагаю поставить от двадцати одного до тридцати.  
– Тони, не надо этого делать.  
– Что, не нравятся постарше? – спрашивает Тони, попивая сок.  
– Тони, перестань, – повторяет Стив и трет затылок. Тот липкий и холодный на ощупь. – Двадцать один – это слишком мало.  
– Тебе же не девяносто, Стив, если только не в душе. Дата рождения. Четвертое июля... Это просто смешно, тут даже твоего года рождения нет, – хмыкает Тони. – Давай просто вычтем двадцать четыре из текущего и все, – он разворачивает ноутбук так, чтобы Стив мог посмотреть, а потом снова поворачивает к себе.  
– Тони, просто...  
– Остановимся на «от двадцати трех до тридцати». Я как-то раз встречался с двадцатиоднолетней, и, помню, по радио крутили песню, так что я вовремя отмочил шкварочку про Милли Ванилли**. Это был полный провал. Полный. Совершеннейший культурный плебей.  
– Кто она?  
– Это длинная история. Но на самом деле что-то мне подсказывает, что вся эта фигня с культурным плебейством не будет для тебя проблемой.  
Кажется, его должно было это задеть.  
– Может, посмотрим фильм в другой комнате? – спрашивает Стив, потому что будет действительно лучше, если Тони оставит эту затею, и если ему удастся отвлечь его... – Готов поспорить, тот диван стоит кучу денег.  
Тони кривится и допивает сок, прежде чем подняться.   
– Конечно, можем посмотреть там, если хочешь.  
Стив облегченно вздыхает и ставит стаканы в посудомойку под самодовольный кивок Тони.  
– Погоди, это еще не все. Здесь нужно описать себя. Э-э-э, – Стив идет следом за Тони, который садится на диван с ноутбуком и хлопает по месту рядом с собой, продолжая заполнять поля и не отрываясь от экрана. – Светлые волосы. Голубые глаза. Раз тут нет «удивительно хорош и адски горяч», то поставим «спортивный и подтянутый», еще ты «никогда не был женат», «политика/правительство/военные структуры», думаю, это самое подходящее. У тебя есть дети? О которых ты знаешь.  
– Нет. Хватит, Тони, это глупо, – Стив качает головой, он знает, что Тони просто хочет смутить его всеми этими «адски горяч», на самом деле он так не думает. – Я не хочу подписываться на всю эту... мне это не интересно.  
– Ты хочешь детей? – Тони хрустит пальцами. – Да, нет, не знаю, когда-нибудь?  
Стив подумывает сдаться и уступить, раз уж Тони так наслаждается процессом и... в общем-то, ему нравится, когда Тони хорошо проводит время, ему нравится его компания, так что Стив откидывается обратно на подушки.   
– Не знаю.   
– Серьезно? Ты просто слоняешься тут со своим блестящим генофондом, омбре?  
– Сыворотка не передается, – тихо отвечает Стив. – Я был очень болезненным.  
– Не таким уж и болезненным.  
– Вообще-то очень... болезненным, – Стив морщит лоб. – Я бы подумал об усыновлении.  
– Хорошо, – искренне говорит Тони. – На самом деле нет. Слишком самоотверженно.  
– Вовсе нет, – пожимает плечами Стив. – Я люблю детей.  
Тони придвигается ближе, так что теперь они сидят соприкасаясь бедрами. Тони очень теплый. Он наклоняет ноутбук, чтобы Стиву было лучше видно.  
– О'кей. Ты куришь? Нет.  
– Иногда, – говорит Стив, просматривая варианты ответов в выпадающем окне. – На войне я много курил.  
– Да? – удивленно спрашивает Тони.  
– Конечно. В то время все курили. Ну, знаешь, «все больше врачей курят Кэмэл».  
– Но теперь ты не куришь.  
– Нет. Тогда я курил, просто потому что... потому что все курили. Чтобы время скоротать. Я не против – как это называется? Пассивное курение. Сыворотка избавила меня от астмы.  
– Годное замечание. Правда, в Башне не курят... если только это не косяк на балконе, и я не в доле. И Брюс. Но только не Клинт, а то он превращается в параноика и начинает пускать ленты.  
– Хорошо, – отмахивается Стив. Не то чтобы он собирался встречаться с кем-то только по этой причине.  
– Мне вот интересно, если мы накурим Наташу, она накрасит губы, зажав помаду промеж сисек?  
 _– Что?_  
– Извини. У меня как-то было... как с Молли Рингуолд. Как-нибудь покажу тебе «Клуб "Завтрак"». Какие виды спорта любишь? Знаю, что бейсбол, – Тони заполняет поля, не дожидаясь ответа. – Бег. Плавание. Пауэрлифтинг.  
– Бильярд, – добавляет Стив, указывая на экран.  
– Правда? Не знал, что ты любишь шары погонять. Образование?  
– Неоконченное высшее, – отвечает Стив, потому что это вариант. – Я какое-то время ходил в художественный колледж.   
– Круто. Языки?  
– Английский, немецкий, французский, – отвечает Стив, чувствуя на себе взгляд Тони. – Что?  
– Ничего. Религиозные взгляды?  
– Э-э-эм.  
– Христианин, так?  
– Я не осуждаю иные религиозные убеждения.  
– Конечно, нет. Оставим без ответа, чтобы случайно не взбесить атеистов.  
Стив пожимает плечами, наблюдая, как пальцы Тони порхают над клавиатурой. Ему доводилось рисовать его руки раньше, по крайней мере он пытался. Это сложно, ведь они всегда в движении: Тони постоянно жестикулирует, что-то делает, строит, двигает проекции. Его руки сложно нарисовать.  
Тони замолкает и толкает его локтем в бок.  
– Политические взгляды?  
– Хм, – Стив смотрит на варианты. – Зачем это? Это же сайт знакомств.  
– Да, мы просто отсеиваем варианты «ни за что». Вряд ли ты хочешь встречаться с комсомолкой.  
– Я думал, ты говорил «непредвзятый».  
– Против двадцатиоднолетних? Нет, но, – качает головой Тони.  
– Они были на нашей стороне во время войны.  
– Это так, однако...  
– Холодная война тоже закончилась, – говорит Стив, потирая подбородок. – И Россия больше не коммунистическая держава.  
– ... хочешь встречаться с Наташей?  
– Нет!  
– Не твой тип?  
– Не... ну, не совсем, – Стив не уверен, как ответить на этот вопрос. – Она очень красивая. Не то чтобы она мне не нравилась, я просто...   
– Любишь ее как сестру? – предлагает Тони, и это довольно близко к правде, так что Стив кивает. – Да, я тоже. Смертоносная сестра... Политические взгляды: не важно. О'кей. Благотворительность. Животные, планета, люди или болезни. Выбери одно.  
– Все вместе?  
– Выбери  _одно_ , Стив.  
– Борьба с болезнями.  
– Отлично, Флоренс Найтингейл, – Тони хлопает Стива по колену. – Следующий вопрос: что бы ты сделал с неожиданным денежным бонусом? Потратил, сохранил, пожертвовал...  
– Какого размера бонус?  
– Без разницы.  
– Если сумма большая, я бы мог сделать все эти вещи.  
– ... погасил кредитки...  
– Мне не нравятся кредитки.  
– О'кей. Я поставлю «пожертвовал», раз уж мы все в курсе, какой ты сердобольный. Фильмы! Иностранные. Классика. Экшн. Ужасы. Романтика.  
– Все.  
Тони послушно проставляет все галочки и даже не подкалывает Стива по поводу романтических фильмов. К большому его удивлению.  
– Путешествия. Ты бы поехал в Европу, на пляж, остался бы дома, поездил бы по...  
– Поездил бы по стране, – решительно отвечает Стив, и Тони кивает.  
– Никогда этого не делал, – говорит он. – Звучит неплохо. Теперь мне хочется. Ладно, дальше. Любимые местные забегаловки.  
– Мне нравится кафе напротив железнодорожной станции, – Тони фыркает и пишет в поле какие-то названия, Стив их не узнает. – Эй, это же не для тебя! Делай себе свою анкету.  
– Мне не нужна...  
– А мне нужна, значит? – Стив отодвигается в сторону.  
– Нет, – Тони быстро мотает головой.  
– Я бы мог найти кого-нибудь... для свидания, если бы я хотел. Если бы искал.   
Тони останавливается.  
– Ты можешь получить кого захочешь, Стив.  
– Это неправда.  
– П-ф-ф-ф, – пренебрежительно выдыхает Тони. – Ты знаешь, что есть знаменитости, у которых Капитан Америка – в «списке жизни»? Горячие знаменитости. Знаменитости, с которыми я могу тебя свести. София Вергара. Видел ее? Господи боже.  
Стив немного удивлен, почему Тони не пользуется своими контактами, раз уж эта Вергара так хороша. К тому же он не хочет встречаться со знаменитостями. Он еле пресс-конференции Мстителей выносит. То жуткое шествие по красной ковровой дорожке сквозь вспышки фотоаппаратов на премьере в прошлом месяце, куда Стив ходил с Тони, он вытерпел только благодаря Тони, который не отходил от него ни на шаг и постоянно его смешил. Хм. Вероятно, только поэтому. Тони должен быть в курсе, что он не любит большое внимание к себе. С другой стороны, наверняка есть знаменитости, которые лестно отзываются о достоинствах Тони Старка. Стив знает, потому что Клинт не упускает возможности обсмеять их ужасный вкус, и Тони дуется каждый раз. «Меган Фокс говорит, что ты ее пассия номер один, Старк. Ей, похоже, к окулисту надо».  
Тони наклоняет голову и смотрит на Стива.  
– Знаешь, кто еще? Я бы тебе не сказал, если бы это был я. Эго, сам понимаешь. Но тебе понравится. Тейлор Свифт. Но тогда миру грозили бы неизбежные муки от песни «Усеянное звездами разбитое сердце» после вашего расставания.  
Стив не выдерживает и закатывает глаза. В конце концов он знает, кто такая эта Тейлор Свифт.  
– Мне нравятся ее песни.  
– Еще бы они тебе не нравились.  
– Они запоминающиеся, – говорит Стив. – В них все понятно, и можно подпевать.  
Они могли бы перевести разговор на музыку и поговорить об этом вместо «сватовства», но Стив уже познакомился с любимой музыкой Тони, и Тони знает, что Стиву ее не осилить.  
– Как-нибудь продемонстрируешь. В бою. Ты пытаешься слиться, да? Давай, не будь страусом, – Тони возвращается к экрану. – Домашние животные. Собаки, кошки, рыбки, лошади, – он делает паузу. – Страусы?  
– Думаю, я больше люблю собак, – отвечает Стив, прислонившись к Тони плечом. – В детстве мне хотелось собаку, но у меня была аллергия.  
– Ты можешь завести щенка сейчас, если хочешь. Ми каса...  
– Нет, мы слишком далеко зашли. Это было бы неправильно.  
– Хобби. Не считая борьбы со злом и мытья посуды.  
Стив изучает варианты и говорит:  
– Искусство и музеи, посещение спортивных мероприятий, кофе и беседы.  
– Исчерпывающе. У нас получится прекрасная характеристика для колледжа. О'кей. Расскажи нам, что ты недавно читал.  
– Инструкцию Щ.И.Т.а по полевому вооружению.  
Тони тянется пальцами к клавиатуре. Между большим и указательным пальцами у него шрам в виде полумесяца. Промахнулся паяльником, когда ему было восемнадцать, насколько помнит Стив. Он уже рисовал этот шрам раньше. Если бы Тони почаще сидел в одном положении, Стиву бы удалось нарисовать его руки так, как надо.  
– Ну?  
– «Молитва об Оуэне Мини» Джона Ирвинга.  
– И как оно?  
– Понравилось.  
– Супер! Теперь заполним требования к твоей избраннице. Цвет волос?  
– Мне все равно, – понуро говорит Стив.  
– Какие тебе обычно нравились?  
Стив думает.  
– Брюнетки.  
– Отличный вкус. Мне самому они нравятся в последнее время.   
Это логично. Пеппер – рыжеватая блондинка. Жаль, что у них ничего не вышло. Тогда бы Тони было чем заняться, вместо того чтобы устраивать Стиву личную жизнь.  
– Цвет глаз?  
– Темный, – тут же отвечает Стив.  
– Да, Пегги Картер, – говорит Тони, и Стив поднимается с места. – Прости, прости. Это было бестактно. Э-э-эм, София Вергара? Наверно, мне стоит позвонить ее агенту насчет тебя.  
– Нет, не надо. Все нормально. Я просто собирался налить себе чего-нибудь. Ты будешь?  
– На твой вкус.  
Стив кивает и уходит на кухню, пока Тони вбивает данные в анкету. Ему неловко, ему как будто тесно в собственном теле, в горле пересыхает, но он старательно не обращает на это внимания. Это пройдет, и завтра Тони сосредоточится на чем-нибудь другом. Он приносит два стакана с соком.  
– Еще сока, конечно. А водка есть? Рост.  
– Нет. В смысле, что водки у меня нет. Не слишком низкие, – отвечает Стив. «Нужно будет купить водки. Для Тони», – думает он. – И не слишком высокие. По большому счету, мне все равно.  
– Знал, что ты так скажешь. Внешность? Религия?  
– Это как пиццу заказывать, – вздыхает Стив. – Слишком большой выбор.  
– И любая пицца восхитительна. Что ж, нью-йоркская пицца – самая вкусная, и мы определили радиус в двадцать миль.  
– Тони, – Стив снова садится рядом и отпивает сок. – Не заполняй больше.  
– Тебе нужно кого-нибудь встретить.  
– Не нужен мне никто. У меня есть ты. В смысле все вы. Мстители.  
– Не для этого.  
– Для чего?  
– Для секса.  
– Это случайно не один из тех сайтов с эскорт-услугами? – хмурится Стив.  
– Нет! Боже, нет. Мы не будем бросать тебя в открытые воды, пока ты не научишься плавать.   
Стив роняет голову на руки, проводит большим пальцем по губам.  
– Это не то, чего я хочу.  
– А чего ты хочешь? – Тони прекращает печатать и смотрит на него.  
– Я... не хочу... – Стив сглатывает, прежде чем продолжить. – Я не хочу выбирать список параметров для человека, будто делаю заказ в китайском ресторане.  
– Сначала пицца, теперь китайская еда. Может, нам заказать что-нибудь? Чувак, серьезно, ты не представляешь, сколько времени это тебе сэкономит, – спорит Тони, и Стив не уверен, про что он говорит: еду или свидания.  
– Мне все равно.  
– Отлично. Заказываем. Джарвис?  
– Сэр? – тут же отвечает Джарвис.  
– Обед на двоих. Чего-нибудь китайского из того места, помнишь? Как в прошлый раз. Закажи всякого разного и побольше.  
Тони заполняет оставшиеся поля в анкете, периодически уточняя у Стива детали. Тот отвечает по мере необходимости, но душа у него не лежит, и ему это совсем не нравится, а ведь могло бы, если бы Тони спрашивал обо всех этих вещах не потому что надо, а из чисто дружеского любопытства. Про любимую еду, про идеальное свидание. Ему бы могло прийти сообщение или электронное письмо, ему могли бы позвонить, могло бы случиться что-нибудь еще, но он уверен – он бы не стал отвечать.  
Тони заканчивает, вводит электронную почту Стива и закрывает ноутбук, откладывая его на журнальный столик. Потом он поворачивается к Стиву.  
– Почему тебе так не нравится тема свиданий?  
– Мне не. Это не свидания. Я имею в виду, что... – Стив показывает на компьютер. – Все не так. Люди заполняют все эти подробные анкеты, и что остается? Больше нечего узнавать.  
– Я же говорю, экономия времени...  
– Да. Но разве узнавать друг друга – это не лучший способ потратить время? Зачем экономить эти минуты знакомства друг с другом, когда они для этого и существуют?   
  
 _Например, та ночь в мастерской, когда ты рассказал мне, как построил своего первого робота. Это была чудесная история._  
  
– Иногда требуется гораздо больше, чем пара месяцев, чтобы показать тараканов в своей голове, Стив, – Стив пожимает плечами, пока Тони продолжает: – Смотри, я практически все заполнил за тебя, не знал только, что тебе нравятся бильярд и романтические фильмы да какую ты книгу недавно прочитал.  
– Ну, мне нечего больше сказать, Тони. Наверное, я просто слишком старомоден.  
– Нет.  
– По правде говоря, я с трудом представляю, как пойду на свидание с кем-то оттуда.   
Это совсем не то, чего ему хочется. Ему кажется, он знает, но он не может сказать. Он не может даже сказать. «Это пройдет», – снова говорит он себе.  
– Почему нет?  
– Ты мог встречаться с кем-то после Пеппер?  
Тони глубоко вдыхает.  
– Это нечестно и совсем другое дело. И я...  
– Нет, не другое. Я не давлю, Тони. Просто говорю. Ты должен понимать многое в таких вещах.  
– Не в случайных связях.  
– Мне не нужны случайные. Я не могу так, я не такой, как ты, Тони.   
– Думаешь, с Пеппер... что с ней у меня была случайная связь? – скептически спрашивает тот. – Я знал ее много лет, прежде чем мы впервые поцеловались.  
– И все это время ты был монахом? – у Стива дергаются уголки губ.  
– Нет, и это не значит, что ты должен им быть. Разве ты не скучаешь по... Разве ты не хочешь проснуться с кем-нибудь в одной постели? Не то чтобы я много с кем просыпался в прошлом. Я не из тех ребят, ну, знаешь, «доброе утро, кофе будешь?».  
– Мне не довелось... – Стив замолкает на секунду, – узнать, каково это.  
В этот момент ворот рубашки почему-то кажется слишком тугим. Желудок делает странный кульбит, и Стиву снова хочется огрызнуться. Обычно он так не делает. Он знает, когда нужно прикусить язык, знает, как держать себя в руках. Знает, как себя вести.  
А потом Джарвис оповещает о доставке.  
  
 **Тони**  
  
– Мне не довелось узнать, каково это, – говорит Стив, и Тони вдруг остро ощущает желание покровительствовать.  
Он сидит как на иголках, пока Стив расплачивается с девушкой из Шанхайского Павильона. Она вроде бы симпатичная и, возможно, даст Стиву свой номер телефона, но, по правде говоря, Тони это не волнует. С самого утра здесь какая-то странная атмосфера. Иногда ему кажется, что Стив не хочет его видеть, что ему жалко своего внимания, что он просто чертовски вежлив, чтобы послать на хер, потом они обмениваются парой шуток – и напряжение уходит, а потом занавес снова падает, и все начинается по-новому.  
Это раздражает.  
Дело в том, что каждый раз, каждый раз, когда Стив отхватывает очередную порцию дерьма от него, оно того стоит. И это не впервые. Тони любит давить на слабые места людей. Роуди, Пеппер, Фьюри. Даже агент, дай бог. Половина тех, кого он знает, давно бы уже его вышвырнула. Но вот он, Стив, смиряется с этим в лучших традициях своего добродушия, даже если раздражен до жути, потому что, в конце концов, Тони всегда всех раздражает.  
Тони пришел сегодня совсем не для того, чтобы воплотить в жизнь великий план по регистрации Капитана Америки на сайте знакомств. Практически против его воли. Но это не такая уж и плохая идея. Так будет лучше для Стива.  
Тони не возмущается, когда речь заходит о его натуре. Он принимает ее. Его эго, вероятно, даже с орбиты видно. Закаленное самосознанием. Он знает, в чем он хорош, а в чем – нет. То, что он осознает свои сильные и слабые стороны, и то, на кого может оказать плохое влияние, все это – непосильным трудом достигнутое самосознание, а не отвращение к себе. Он гений. Герой, подавляющую часть времени. И, согласно воображаемой диаграмме (хотя он предпочитает гистограммы), он даже (как правило) не пытается ничего доказать, когда геройствует, пусть люди обычно и с трудом в это верят.  
Да, может, он и гений. И чертовски хорош во всей этой супергеройской свистопляске.   
Но общение с ним не выльется ни во что хорошее для Роджерса.  
Он повторяет это себе – непрерывную молчаливую мантру, заполняя каждое гребаное поле этой чертовой анкеты, в то время как на правой панели с каждым новым вводом данных меняются фотографии симпатичных девушек. Милых девушек, которые подходят Стиву. С которыми ему будет лучше, чем... Просто лучше. Например, с такой, как Хизер, специалистом по медицинскому транскрибированию из Квинса, которая коллекционирует бейсбольные сувениры; или с Шанис, которая любит собак и работает в сфере финансов; или с Бет, официанткой из той забегаловки, что так нравится Стиву. Она милая, неместная, вероятно, с севера штата, Оклахома или Де-Мойт. Она бы могла помочь Стиву воспитать приемных детей, поддерживала бы его, регулярно делала массажи и минет. Стив бы тоже не остался в долгу, сидел бы с детьми вечерами, пока она получала бы степень магистра. Они могли бы уехать из города, купить дом с четырьмя спальнями где-нибудь в Вестчестере, Роджерс бы пересел на минивэн, завел бы ирландского сеттера... или гребаного пони, черт его знает. Они пропустили пункт «город, пригород или деревня», хоть Тони и вытягивал ответы так долго, как только мог, потому что слушать Стива, рассказывающего о себе, лучше любого фильма.  
(Хотя он почти уверен, что Стив бы выбрал город. Он постоянно говорит о том, как любит Нью-Йорк.)  
Как любой нормальный человек (а люди, как правило, не такие уж и плохие), отбросив весь свой цинизм, Тони может себе признаться, что в глубине души он считает, что никто не заслуживает парня, который закатывает рукава своей рубашки и оттирает сковородку от омлета руками, потому что это же всего одна сковородка. Стив. Боже, ну надо же. Он же обычный человек, из плоти и крови. Поклонение супергероям – это прошлый век.  
Стив слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой. Но не слишком для какой-нибудь умницы типа Бет, или Шанис, или Хизер, или другой удивительно красивой и милой девушки на том сайте, или знаменитости, которую любой американец хотел бы получить так же сильно, как те хотят Стива. Стив заслуживает этого. Кого-то нормального. Кого-нибудь, кто будет хорошо к нему относиться, кто не будет высмеивать его устаревший сленг, кто не будет пилить его за то, что он не пользуется посудомойкой, в конце концов. Если честно, Тони не понимает, почему Стив терпит его. Стив заслуживает лучшего. Заслуживает всего.  
Стив приносит из кухни тарелки. И вилки – потому что хоть они и будут возиться с палочками, но в конечном счете все равно возьмутся за вилки. А тарелки Стив наверняка сложит в посудомойку, но, как только Тони уйдет, достанет их и вымоет сам этой дурацкой мыльной тряпкой и вытрет полотенцем, сделанным из мучного мешка с улыбающейся мультяшной помидориной на нем.  
Тони кладет себе брокколи, ло мейн, три хрустящих блинчика с начинкой и баночку с острой горчицей, его любимой. Стив позади него как будто зависает. Суперсолдат, должно быть, проголодался, и вот он, Тони, первым налетает на еду. Стив забирает у него тарелку и ставит на стол, та брякает как-то слишком громко. Он только хочет возразить, когда Стив протягивает к нему руки, мягко очерчивает линию подбородка, обводит плечи и крепко целует в губы.  
Стив заслуживает большего. Будет лучше, если Стив обойдется без всего... этого. Тони все равно.  
  
Стив хватается за ручку посудомойки для опоры, когда наклоняется ближе, и старое доброе полотенчико с томатом падает на пол. Его вид наконец выводит Тони из ступора. Тот сильнее сжимает руки вокруг Стива, притягивая его к себе, скользит большим пальцем по оголившейся коже над поясом джинсов. Стив открывает рот шире. Тони, наверное, это снится.  
А потом Стив отрывает ручку у посудомойки.  
Они отстраняются друг от друга, и Тони хочется посмеяться над недоверчивым взглядом Стива, но вместо этого он забирает у него злосчастную ручку и аккуратно кладет ее на стол, чтобы в следующий момент снова прижаться к нему. Он приделает ее позже. И поставит бильярд. Стив же любит бильярд. И по стране они тоже поездят, как только Тони на это решится. И тот профиль на сайте знакомств он снесет, как только до него доберется, пока какая-нибудь хорошенькая, приличная красотка не решилась написать Роджерсу.  
  


***

  
  
– Эй, Железный Человек, поставь что-нибудь другое. Приказ капитана, – говорит Кэп по рации, пока федералы уводят хакеров, продираясь сквозь кучи мусора и запчастей роботов под очередной хэви метал.  
Он пытался, правда, но он предпочитает слушать любимую музыку Тони строго в ограниченных количествах, к тому же он не может сказать Джарвису выключить ее, потому что она заменяет им будильник. С другой стороны, благодаря ей Тони тут же просыпается и принимается за дело. А кто первый встает, тот и готовит кофе, так что Стив не против.  
Музыка тут же меняется, и Тони начинает подвывать, заглушая вокал:  
 _– Ты носишь с собой щит, а я ношу броню.Твои узкие рейтузы я боготворю._  
– Хочешь взбесить меня? – спрашивает Стив, улыбаясь.  
– Как обычно, Кэп.  
– Так и знал. Я знал, что тебе понравится Тейлор Свифт, – Стив отряхивается от пыли, стоя посреди обломков.  
Железный человек снижает мощность у репульсоров и приземляется рядом. Лицевая панель открывается, и он притягивает Стива для поцелуя.  
  
  
* – цитата из фильма «Изгои» (1983) режиссера Ф.Ф. Копполы.   
** – эпическая немецкая поп-группа из 80-х.


End file.
